Zarter OneShots
by gemrocks
Summary: These are a series of Zarter one-shots. Enjoy! Review! Give it a chance! Chapter 4 up! Rated T for any mature scenes, death, and mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Author`s Note:

Hey, you all! These are a series of one-shots about Zarter. Chapter 1 is up.

Carter`s P.O.V:

I stared out at Brooklyn from the balcony, my arms crossed over the railing. Sometimes it just hurts doesn`t it? When the love of your life is with someone else and she doesn`t know your feelings, only thinking of you as a friend. I guess that`s how I felt about Zia. Except if you multiply the pain by two and maybe you might get it.

The sun started to set as I just stand there, staring. Rays of pink, red, blue, and yellow shone down on me. Pink for love, red for anger, blue for sadness, and yellow for happiness. And, oh, there is so little pink and yellow and so much blue and red. Do I feel angry? No, I don`t. I`m only feeling sorrow and hurt—I`m hollow in the inside. You might think it`s stupid to be in so much pain but when you lose someone you love, you won`t be laughing.

The double doors behind me opened and Sadie stepped onto the balcony. She held an envelope in her hand and wore a saddened expression on her face. I turned around and faked a smile, just for her sake. She didn`t look like she believed it.

"What is it, Sadie," I asked her. Sadie handed me the envelope and I took it. She stared me in the eyes. "Just be careful, Carter," she said.

"Wow, you`re being nice to me," I said jokingly and expected her to make a snappy comment about how I just an idiot. But instead she didn`t. She just shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Carter, you`re my brother and I love you. I don`t want you to be hurt. Just...please don`t do anything extreme," she told me. And the she hugged me. I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around her. When she pulled away, she smiled at me and turned around. She walked back to the door and put her hand on the handle, hesitantly. Over her shoulder, she said, "Don`t expect this niceness to come often" and opened the door, walking inside. She left the door open as she went into my room and outside, into the hall. I sat down onto one of the chairs nearby the railing and ran my hand through my dark hair, thinking about what Sadie had said. What had she meant about not doing anything extreme? Then I looked down at the envelope in my hand. On the flat of it were the words, _**Sadie and Carter Kane **_written neatly. Marked in small letters, under the names` was _from Zia Rashid and Vince Gaskin (Rashid)_. A horrible feeling crawled down my spine. I opened the envelope and pulled out a white letter.

_Dear Sadie and Carter Kane,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Zia Rashid and Vince Gaskin (Rashid) on Saturday, May 05, 2012 at 12:00 AM in the Brooklyn Museum. Please wear white tux for the male and a strapless dress of any color for the female. Gifts are welcomed but not necessary. We hope you can be there. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Zia Rashid and Vince Gaskin (Rashid)._

I stared at the letter, feeling any sign of hope being crushed. But there is still more. In cursive handwriting, is:

_**I love Vince a lot and I really hope you can come.**_

_** ~With love, Zia**_

"No, no. This can`t be happening," I mumbled. I tore the paper apart into shreds and stumbled into my room. The words still echoed in my head as I forced myself out of my room and into the hall. _I love Vince a lot and I really hope you can come. ~With love Zia_. She loved him a lot. This was basically my worst nightmare.

Like a zombie, I walked to the living room and slumped down onto the couch. I made my decision. If Zia really loves Vince then I won`t slow her down. I love her too much to intrude into her happiness.

"I love you Zia Rashid, but you will never to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Author`s Note:

Hello all! I am sorry that the first chapter was so lousy. I promise I will try better. Anyways, I got the Serpent`s Shadow on Sunday. I`m still reading it even though I would be able to read the whole thing in a few hours. I`m a fast reader! I like to savor my books. It`s the last one too! Alright, here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

Zia`s P.O.V:

I sat down near the left wing of the Brooklyn mansion on a plush, velvet couch, waiting for Carter. He had called me in for some conversation that had something to do with him thinking. Believe me—I don`t get what he means by that either. Maybe it has to do with Apophis destroying the Nomes in attempt to scare all the magicians. Not many Nomes were still left as our allies. Many have had gone to the Jacobi, the other side. They believed that the Kane's on wished on bringing harm and not peace and prosperity as well as not-the-end-of-the-world-by-a-giant-snake-swallowing-the-sun-and-plunging-the-world-into-absolute-darkness. So pretty much, yes.

While I waited, I created balls of fire in the palms of my hands and then extinguished them. I`ve gotten more control of my magic but it still is out of control sometimes. I didn`t know what is making me have black-outs but I couldn`t control it.

"Hey Zia, um…Could you put out that fire? I really don`t want another burnt piece of furniture. "

I turned around, slightly surprised by the sudden burst of greeting but when I saw that it was Carter, I composed myself. He walked to me, looking confident and nervous at the same time, if that`s was even possible. He had on a dark t-shirt, blue jeans, and—what I think—Nike shoes. His curly, dark hair was in even more mangled mess than it already was, falling into his whole-hearted, chocolate-colored eyes. So basically, he looked good. Really good.

Carter ran his hand through his curly hair, the warm smile on his lips reaching his shining eyes as he sat down on the bench next to me. He turned to me and tilted his head in a cute way. Wait…Did I just call Carter Kane cute? I took a small glance at Carter and took in his features once again. Yes, I did say that and he is cute. No one can really deny that. Well, no one stupid or not blind. And to be more truthful, he was not only cute, but rather handsome too in a leadership way. Something that many teenage girls find attractive which is exactly what Carter was—which is what I find him as.

"What is it that you wanted to see me for, Carter?" I asked, extinguishing the ball of fire in my right hand. Carter looked at me and smiled again. "I wanted to discuss something with you," he said and I nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. What would I be disappointed about? He probably wanted to discuss battle plans.

"What did you want to discuss, Carter?" I questioned him and scooted closer to his side of the couch, feeling the soft velvet under my hands and thighs. I brushed a strand of black hair out of my eyes and stared at Carter.

"About what you said before you stepped into that portal," he said.

Oh, that. I felt slightly nervous. Why did Carter want to talk about that?

I nodded my head and motioned him to continue even with the jitteriness inside of me.

"Well, remember how you said it would take time?" he asked.

"Yes" is my answer.

"I was wondering if it would be time yet?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock. Did I just hear what I just though I heard?

Carter nodded his head at me as if he just read my mind.

"I like you a lot, Zia. Possibly even love you," he said. "Could you give me a chance?"

Give him a chance? How would that be possible? Especially with someone like me…I`ve lost so many loved ones. So many…But if I gave Carter a chance, will it end up the same. He could be killed in the war. Or even worse. I could never stand it if I got to close to him. My heart is just too fragile now. Too worn down and beaten up.

I looked up at Carter, ready to say no in the nicest way possible. But then I saw the hopeful looks on his face. It would be cruel to reject him when I knew he loved me and I possibly liked him back. But am I cruel person? In a way I suppose, but I`m not cruel enough to tear someone`s heart out. So I say the one thing that Carter is waiting for.

"Yes."

Author`s Note:

Stupid, I know. But please still review! More reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Author`s Note:

Hello! This is the 3rd chapter of Zarter One-Shots. And please review! Sorry that this is short.

What Could Have Been

Zia`s P.O.V:

Tears streamed down my face as I sat in the park with rain pouring down on me. How could I have I done that? How could I have hurt Carter like that? I had been so cruel to do it. If I hadn`t rejected him, then what would it be like now? I smiled as I imagined that. We could have possibly become boyfriend and girlfriend. Carter would always be nervous and shy around but still be a great kisser. He would always look handsome every time we went on a date, no matter what had happened. But I did reject him and this fantasy wasn`t happening. Now I have to live through the pain of thinking about what could have been. And it`s all my fault.

"Stupid. Stupid," I muttered while glaring down at the pavement. I remembered clearly on what had happened.

Carter had taken me to this very park and told me he wanted to talk. I had waited for him to tell me what all the fuss was about. Then he had said that he loved me and if I could give him a chance. I had been so shocked and scared that I spoke without thinking. I had said that I was sorry and didn`t love him back. Carter had looked so heart-broken and hurt. He had stood up and mumbled, "I understand" under his breath and ran off. Now I was still here, soaking in the rain and my own mistake.

I got up from the bench and walked through the rain, thinking about what could have been.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Zia,_

_If you are receiving this letter, then it means that I am dead. Yes, I have said (or written) right. It`s just that I broke under pressure. Everyone expects me to be the leader—the one who will lead them into battle, but I just can`t be that. But they won`t understand that they need to find another leader. Someone who actually understand how to be one and won`t be afraid of making mistakes like I am. If we lose this war, everyone will know it was my fault. 'You were the leader. You should have won this war. Yet you didn`t. We are now the slaves of Apophis and it all your fault,' they would have said. I couldn`t have that. I`m just not a leader. I don`t care what Horus (he`ll be having to find another host), the gods, or anyone has to say to that. I`m dead anyways._

_Everyone has their breaking point and this is mine. I`m sorry what I might have done to you with my death. But I do suppose you`ll be getting over it pretty quick. You may have lost so much but I`m only a friend to you. Never would you mourn as much as I would wish over my death. I would try to flatter myself and think that you are, but I know you really aren`t._

_Maybe killing myself might have been a mistake. I mean, Sadie would probably be missing me right now. We are sibling and I`m sure she loves me—I hope. And Uncle Amos would be upset too. But now I`m with my father and mother in the land of dead. We are a family again. All that`s missing is Sadie. But we`ll be waiting for her. She will grow up and get married. She will have kids and then grandchildren. And I`ll miss all of that. But soon her death will come and she`ll be with me again. We`ll be a family with my father and mother._

_Now that I`m dead, I suppose I should tell the whole reason why I killed myself. You did see me jump off that building, didn`t you? And you probably are wondering how the hell I`m writing a letter when I`m dead aren`t you? Yeah, that`s a long story. I can`t really explain. Anyways, you need the whole reason, don`t you? Well, the first you already know, but the second might surprise you. Please don`t guilt yourself over this, but the reason was because of you. Now, don`t think you did something wrong. Well, not in that way. Actually, it`s nothing like that. I killed myself because you never loved me. I`ll just go out and say it. I love you, Zia. Yet you don`t love me. I never told you because you would never feel the same. So for the last two years, I kept it in me. Every day, it killed me inside. So to rid of it, I killed myself in a quicker way rather than slowly. But please don`t be guilty._

_Zia, when you are married and have children, would you promise to forget about me completely. Don`t remember me. Move on. Live a happy life. Maybe one day, you`ll see me again, in the underworld, but for now, I bid you a goodbye. Goodbye, Zia and farewell. I love you…_

_Love,_

_Carter_

Zia stared at the letter in her hands, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. _He loves me? _She couldn`t believe it. The words echoed in her mind.

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

What Carter didn`t understand was that Zia loved him back. She always had but she was afraid. Now he was dead and she would never be able to whisper those words to him. She would never be able to have him hold her in his strong arms nor kiss her goodnight. What would his lips taste like? Zia didn`t know but she could already imagine it. But she wouldn`t be kissing him any sooner. He was dead and she could do nothing about it.

She sat down on Carter`s bed, hugging the letter to her chest and sobbing. Why—why did he have to leave? Why did he have to die and leave her? She knew. Like the letter said—he had loved her and thought she didn`t. Emotionlessly and horrified, she lay down on the bed, gathering in the smell of him. Smirking softly, she thought about how this was like one of those romance-tragedy novels that she read once. But this wasn`t a book. This was reality even if she wished it wasn`t.

"Why can`t you come back? Why?" she whispered softly to herself. She stared down at the knife sitting on his desk. Should she? Was it worth it? She shook her head of those thoughts. Of course it was. It was the only way she could be back with him. She picked up the knife and stared at the gleaming blade. This would be freedom to him. Another chance with him—another chance with the person she loved. She slit her wrists and winced at the horrible pain it brought, but it was worth it. Her eyes slowly closed as she dropped her knife to the floor. The letter was still on her chest, slowly soaking the blood.

_I love you, Carter and I will be with you again._


	5. Chapter 5

Author`s Note:

There`s a poll on my profile that asks which story of mine you like better. Please vote and review this chapter please. And sorry for the shortness. You might expect that more often. I`m having very little time to think of long and good ideas.

I do not own the Kane Chronicles

_This is torture_, Zia thought as she watched Carter and Jaz sit together, holding hands. The sun shone down on the couple. Jaz smiled at Carter and he smiled back but it seemed to be forced.

Zia leaned her cheek into her hand and stared at the couple. Jaz kissed Carter softly on the lips and he responded back. Zia blinked back tears and stared at the couple, wishing it were her who was kissing Carter instead of Jaz. Maybe she would have if she accepted Carter`s proclamation of his love to her and hadn`t been so scared then maybe things would`ve been a little different, but she didn`t and no one could fix time now. It was permanent and magic couldn`t undo that.

Zia started to daydream of what would happen if everything happened different. She`d be holding Carter`s hand and hugging each other tightly instead of simple embraces. They would be kissing passionately in the rain even if so cliché. Images of sitting under the sun on the balcony with each other appeared into her mind. Maybe one day, they would have had been engaged to each other. Zia could just imagine the wedding. Everything would be perfect and she would be happy. But those fantasies disappeared as soon as reality came back to her. Carter wasn`t hers and she wasn`t his. They weren`t together and in love. Carter was with Jaz and nothing could change that. Zia sighed and stood up. She turned around and walked off the balcony with sadness and regret weighing in her heart. Carter noticed her leaving but didn`t say a word as he continued to hold Jaz. What`s done was done and nothing could change that.

Sadie stood from her hiding spot behind the curtains, watching Zia and Carter. As soon as Zia walked off, she sighed. This was hopeless. But maybe she should just give up. Sadie glanced at her brother who was still lip-locked with Jaz. She noticed the hurt and love in his eyes. And she was sure the latter wasn`t directed to Jaz. Sadie turned around and started out the door. She wasn`t giving up but the damage was already done. There was no guarantee it would change anything. Sometimes you have to push a little courage or things might not go the way you want.


End file.
